Gryffindors are Better at Kissing
by Sordinmyhart
Summary: Draco and Hermione engage in witty banter during the final battle, ultimately ending in romance for everyone. Just a fun random fluff fic. Dramione.


Hermione looked around, frustrated and desperate. Surveying the chaos of the final battle, she sent a stunning spell whizzing over Neville's head to knock out the Death Eater attempting to smash him with two large, hovering statues recently uprooted from the hallway. Hermione ducked to avoid a heavy metal frame that had exploded from the wall due to some spell or another.

Suddenly a jet of green light landed right in front of her, the flash of color making her blink. She looked up to see a tall, skinny Death Eater attempting to snipe them off from a fourth floor balcony. Another green flash whizzed over her head, just barely missing her. Hermione turned, and sprinted back into the Great Hall, curses from the sniper continuing to rain down on her. Miraculously, she made it into the Great Hall unscathed.

As she ran in, she turned her head to check if any death eaters had followed her.

"Oof!" said Draco.

"Ouch!" said Hermione.

The pair had run smack into each other in the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Really, Granger, have you no sense of direction at all?" he demanded angrily, brushing off his robes.

"What are you talking about Malfoy, you ran into me, you spineless little ferret!" Hermione retorted.

"Spineless! Why, I'll show you!" declared Draco, whipping out his wand.

"Oh, I can't wait to teach you a lesson!" cried Hermione, striking first with a jinx. "ANKLES VIBRATUS!"

Draco hobbled backwards, his ankles vibrating fiercely, making it quite difficult to walk.

"VIDASCIMO!" cried Draco, smirking, satisfied, as Hermione's own hair began to wrap around her neck. His expression changed a bit when he tripped over his ankles and fell on top of her in a heap.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieked Hermione, tearing at her suffocating hair with one hand, and using the other to attempt to disentangle herself from Draco.

"ME?" he yelled, "I wouldn't have fallen at all if it wasn't for your jinx!"

Hermione was prevented from retorting by the fact that her constricting hair was making it difficult to breathe, let alone talk.

"Oh no you don't Granger!" yelled Draco, managing to free his hand from her leg enough to raise his wand. He made a slashing motion, and her hair once again became inanimate. "You can't die yet, you scummy little beaver!"

"GET… OFF… ME… NOW!!" shrieked Hermione at the top of her lungs, shoving Draco – whose ankles had returned to normal—off of her.

There was a thud as Hermione shoved Draco into one of the banquet tables, cracking the wood.

Draco gasped. "How dare you defile the Slytherin table?"

Hermione snorted. "Draco, I hardly think house competition matters at the moment," said Hermione, gesturing to the chaotic, deadly duels going on all around them.

Harry and Voldemort were dueling on top of the Hufflepuff table while their supporters continued reeking pandemonium.

"Oh really?" said Draco. "Then I suppose you wouldn't care if I did _this_!" Draco shot a stunning spell at the Gryffindor hourglass, shattering it and sending rubies everywhere.

"You're just sabotaging because you know Gryffindor was going to win!" accused Hermione.

"Please, we were ahead by plenty," said Draco.

"Oh, so I suppose this won't make much difference!" said Hermione, vaulting over the table and sprinting over to the Slytherin hourglass. With a fierce shove she knocked it over. The glass shattered, and the emeralds leaked out into a little puddle.

Hermione smirked at Draco, who had followed her over to the staff table.

"Why, you little cheater!" said Draco, lunging at Hermione. He knocked her to the floor, pinning her down.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. "You just can't stay off me!"

Draco ignored her comment, leaning his face down close to hers. "Admit that Slytherins are better than Gryffindors, and then I'll let you up," he demanded.

Meanwhile, from atop the Hufflepuff table, Harry lowered his wand to stare at the pair. "Merlin, what are they doing, _snogging_? Now, of all times!"

Voldemort also turned to look. "Really, muggle-borns these day are just shameless, simply shameless.

Returning to Hermione and Draco: "Never!" hissed Hermione in his face, struggling to free her arms from under his.

In response, Draco only pinned her further, leaning his body close down to hers.

"Slytherins are better at counting!" he declared.

"Gryffindors are better at Quidditch!" she retorted.

"Slytherins are better-looking!"

"Gryffindors are better at cooking!"

"Slytherins are better at buying!"

"Gryffindors are better at kissing!"

"What?" roared Draco, thoroughly outraged. "I happen to be outstanding at kissing."

Hermione scoffed. "Please, I am a waaay better kisser than you."

Out of nowhere, Kreacher appeared. "Well, there's only one way to settle this, you know," said the old house elf knowingly. "A kiss-off between the nice pureblood boy and the pretty friend of Master."

With that, Kreacher left and began beating Voldemort's legs with a soup pot. Voldemort didn't seem to notice.

Draco pushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. "Well Hermione. Shall we?" he asked, loosening his pin a little.

"We shall," said Hermione.

Hermione struck first, wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him passionately.

Their kiss continuing uninterrupted, Draco countered by pulling her up so that they were both sitting up, arms around each other, legs a tangled mess between them.

Sixty seconds later they were both feeling a little lightheaded, and thus disengaged.

"Well," said Draco, taking a deep breath. "I…"

"C'mon," said Hermione, a teasing smile on her face. "Say it."

"W-well," said Draco, stuttering. "I suppose… Aww, stuff it. Fine, you were right. Gryffindors are better at kissing."

Hermione broke into a grin, and petted Draco's head. "Good boy," she said, pulling him back on top of her. "I'll see if I can teach you."

Five minutes later, Professor McGonagall stumbled into the Great Hall in pursuit of the petite blonde death eater who had just tried to off Ginny.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, WHATEVER ARE YOU TWO DOING?" yelled a shocked McGonagall.

Naturally, everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at Draco and Hermione, who reluctantly stopped kissing.

"Well!" called a one-eared George who was sitting a top the Ravenclaw table with his arm around Angelina. "It's about time!"

"Same to you George!" called Ernie. "You and Angelina have been all lovey-dovey for ages."

"You're one to talk!" countered Lavender. "When are you and Susan finally going to make out?"

"How about now?" asked Susan turning to Ernie.

"Yes, no time like the present," Ernie agreed, as the two snogged and became oblivious to their surroundings.

"Pro-professor Sprout?" asked Professor Flitwick, turning to the robust head of Hufflepuff.

"Yes?" she responded hopefully.

"Well," he started timidly, "I, I just- well I was thinking…"

"Really, you people are so silly," said Luna, shaking her head in wonder. "Everyone else is doing it, so why don't you two just snog already?"

Both the professors blushed fiercely, before following her advice.

"Luna, you're an inspiration!" said Neville, pulling her into a friendly hug. Which became a purely platonic kiss. Which escalated into a sort of, friends-with-benefits type situation. Which then gave way to an all-out snog-fest.

All around them, pairs of kissing students and alumni were forming, along with some adults and teachers, and a good number of Death Eaters.

"Well, would you look at that," marveled Hermione. "We've inspired them."

"C'mon you," said Draco. "Let's leave them in peace."

He bent down and scooped Hermione up, and carried her off to find a secluded broom closet somewhere.

Harry and Voldemort stared at each other. "Rain check?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'll kill you some other day Potter," said Voldemort.

Harry skipped off to find Ginny, and Voldemort sat contentedly stroking Nagini, surveying the scene in front of him. There was no place quite like Hogwarts.

--

Author's Note- There it is, my first fluff fic, version 2.0. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
